Anything but ordinary
by Happylittlepill22
Summary: My life had always been nothing but ordinary, I had always been ordinary. I went to school, had a part time job, hung around with my friends, sat through family dinners, I was just an ordinary teen. Until the world shifted and I became anything but ordinary. My name is Annabelle Uley and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

My life had always been nothing but ordinary, I had always been ordinary. I went to school, had a part time job, hung around with my friends, sat through family dinners, I was just an ordinary teen. Until the world shifted and I became anything but ordinary. My name is Annabelle Uley and this is my story.

It was just another rainy day in Forks Washington, same as it had been yesterday and the day before that. But that was just the climate, what else is to be expected from the Olympic peninsula?

I watched out the window of my bedroom, taking in the blurred outlines of the forest. That's one thing I think I truly loved about Forks, the woods. As a child I was warned to stay clear, I was told monsters lurked in those woods, but much to my mother's despair, it was the one constant place I always seemed to be.

My attention was brought back into focus when I saw that the rain had stopped, a wide smile stretched itself out across my face.

I quickly grabbed my sketch pad and pencils and placed them into my bag, and then I moved to my dresser and took out my dark blue skinny jeans and a tan Nirvana tee. Then I ventured to my closet, pulling out my favorite black hoodie and my hiking boots.

I quickly switched out of my sweat pants and tank top and donned on my new clothes. Then I made my way the bathroom, walking the short distance down the hall, I opened the door and moved inside, closing it as I went.

I tuned to look at myself in the mirror, and was greeted back by my all too familiar but now different reelection. I guess I was pretty, I mean I didn't look hideous by any standards, but I still though I was plain. I had jet black hair that fell just to the middle of my back; it framed my green eyes very well. My skin was a blend between pale and tan, due to my parent's backgrounds.

My mom was a very pale lady, but I guess that comes with living in a heavily forested area that got barley any sun, my dad on the other hand was at the opposite end of the spectrum, he was a member of the Quileute tribe nearby and thus had their trademarked cooper skin.

I had gotten taller these las couple moths, so now I stood at 5"7 instead of my previous 5'2 I had just been a couple months ago. Also with getting taller I seemed to have gained more muscle mass, but not so much to make me look masculine. I was defiantly a woman, definable by my breast and curves that weren't hindered by the sudden growth spurt or my new muscles.

I decided to pull my hair back into a long pony tail so it would stay out of my face while I was drawing. After I was done fiddling with my hair I left the bathroom making sure to turn out the light as I went. I quickly went back to my room and grabbed my phone, then proceeded to make my way down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and snagged a water bottle and pre made turkey sandwich out of the fridge, tossing them in my bag as I went. Then I grabbed the stationary we kept in the kitchen, leaving my mom a note saying I was going to do some sketching in the woods and that I would be back before sundown.

After I was satisfied with my note and made sure I had everything, I ventured out, locking the door and sliding the key under to the door matt. I walked straight out towards the much worn hiking trail and began my trek. I hiked on for a good hour before I stumbled upon an all too familiar meadow. I had been here many times, sketched it in every season and yet it never seemed to stop taking my breath away.

I set about sketching a scene as I plopped down on the old fallen tree near the middle of the meadow. I sketched out a wolf joining me in the meadow; I envisioned it to have a nice silver coat and big grey eyes, the wolf that ever so often danced in my dreams. But I me dreams I was also a wolf, and he and I would run together, howling as one.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig snap ahead of me. I looked up and was met by the cold stare of a pair or red eyes. The person the eyes belonged to was a very pale woman, even paler than my mother; her hair seemed like fire and was wild as such. She seemed wild, wild and dangerous. My instincts said this was bad, very bad.

"Hello young one." She greeted me in a very soothing and melodic voice. I just stared at her with wide eyes; I was aware I was shaking.

"H-Hi" I stuttered out

"You know the woods are a very dangerous place, all sorts of monster lurk hear." She said with a smile. "You never know what might just sneak up and take a bite out of you."

"Y-ye- yeah, you're right, I should head home, my mom's probably worried about me." I stuttered out, shaking.

"Oh no dear, you won't be going anywhere." At that I turned and was about to run, only to find my path blocked by this woman. She gave me a monstrous grin, grabbing hold of my shirt she threw me back a couple hundred feet, I landed with a thud.

I looked up at her towering form as she closed in on me. "p-please let me go" I stuttered out, shaking even harder.

"You see dear, I can't let you go, I am terribly thirsty." She said, a wicked grin plastering itself across her mouth. Then suddenly her grin faded and she looked up, passed me towards the trees. I turned to see what she was looking at and was greeted by the sight of some very large wolves. Then without warning she turned around and took off at an in-human speed, the pack of animal's right behind her.

I quickly got up even though I was shaking so badly at this point, I tried to stumble my way into the woods, trying to get home. At this point I was basically vibrating and it felt as if liquid fire was being poured down my spine. Then I felt an immense pain and a terrible ripping sound, and then I exploded.

I landed with a thud on all fours; I quickly tried to stand back up but I couldn't. Then I looked down and was met by large black paws instead of hands, then I let out a scream, but it only came out as a howl.

"Oh shit, what the fuck! Why do I have paws?" I turned around and caught a glimpse at a tail attached to my rear. "And a fucking tail!" It all just came out as a series of whines and shrill barks.

"Oh god I'm a dog, Jesus Christ." I screamed in my head.

"No you're not a dog." A deep voice poured into my head. "You are a spirit warrior, a wolf." The voice said.

"Who's there?" I asked tentivly, thinking I've gone insane.

"You're not insane I assure you, you've just shifted for the first time, and I'll be there in a moment." The voice said, I saw picture of flashing tree's as he ran. Then I was greeted by the sight of a very large black wolf.

I let out a shrill whine and cowered down, tucking my tail between my legs.

"It's okay." The wolf assured me "I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?"

"Anabelle, Anabelle Uley." I responded, trying to sound braver than I felt.

"Any is that you?" The voice asked. "Oh my god, any it's Uncle Sam."

"Uncle Sammy?" I asked tentivly.

"Yes honey it's me, it's okay just relax." He told me in a calm and loving voice. He told me about the legends, and that they were true, that I was a part of them, a spirit warrior. Finally I was able to calm down and he and I mad out way toward aunty em's house. Once there Same Shifted, or what they called "Phased" back and slipped on his sorts, He quickly ran inside and came back out with some clothes for me.

I relaxed myself and thought human thoughts until I was back in my human form, then I quickly got dressed and made my way inside.

I was greeted by the smell of fresh muffins, and a very tight hug.

"Hey aunty em." I said, returning her hug. She released me after a moment and stepped back.

"Well welcome to the pack sweetie." She said giving me a comforting smile. I smiled back at her, but only half-heartedly. Then I hear a bunch of commotion from outside, and then the door opened and several very large and very warm bodies piled in.

"Hey guys, come in here, I want you to meet your newest pack mate." Sam said, and then all 7 people made their way over to us. Then began the introductions.

"Hey good looking, I'm Paul." Said one of the men, giving me a playful look, He was very tall like the others and had a predatory gaze to him.

"Uh hi." I mumbled out.

"Paul leave her alone." Sam ordered, and then he began to name of everyone before me.

"Well that's Paul obviously; Then Jared is next to him" A lean boy with a more angular face. "Then you have Jacob" he was a more muscular build with a rounder and kinder face "Next is Quil and Embry" The one called Quil had a stalker build while Embry was tall and lanky "Then there is Seth" Seth seemed to be the youngest of the bunch and still had a boyish face "And then his sister Leah" My eyes wandered to the woman next to him and my heart nearly stopped.

It felt like my world shifted and suddenly she was my everything, all I wanted was her. She was gorgeous.

And then I passed the fuck out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I had always known I was gay, or rather that I was different. I never had that "boys have cuties" stage or got my first crush on the pre-teen boys of early Disney._

 _But I did develop those feelings towards women._

 _My first real celebrity crush was p!nk, with her edgy style, great hair, and just amazing music, I fell in love. She stole my little 11 year old heart._

 _I hid my feelings for a long time, pretended to be straight, even forgot about it for a while, but that didn't last forever. I finally admitted to myself I was a lesbian when I was 15, I came out to my family and thankfully I was met with love and caring._

But now I have seen the most beautiful woman ever.

"Leah" her name bounced around in my head and seemed to sing to my soul. Her grey seemed to pierce straight into my soul and steal my heart. She was everything, my everything, my world was her now, and I knew I would be there for her forever and always.

"Any!" a voice yelled in the distance. "Come one any get up" the voice persisted, aided by shakes.

Then I felt a slap strike across my cheek, waking me up almost instantly.

"ahh" I moaned out, opening my eyes to greet the worried gaze of Sammy and the rest of the 'pack'. I shook my head, trying to clear the fogginess from my brain.

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing the fading bump on the back of my head.

"I was introducing you to everyone and then you passed out." Sammy said ,concern evident in his features.

I looked up at all of the faces surrounding me, remembering their names as I peered at their faces. My gaze finally settled on Leah, and to my surprise, and my pleasure she was looking at me with an almost more worried expression than Sam, nothing but love in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Oh" I said quietly to Sam's explanation. That's when he noticed how Leah was looking at me and I her. Realization dawned upon his features, a wide smile broadening his face.

That's when I remember something else he told me when he was filling me in about the legends. Imprinting, how the wolves find their mates, and at that moment I knew Leah was my imprint.

I finally stood up giving everyone a small smile, keeping quiet and too myself.

"Okay everyone, the foods ready." Em said, drawing the attention away from me, erasing the knowing smirks from some and the quizzical looks from the rest. The pack of boys mad a mad dash to the kitchen, attacking the food that aunty Em made.

She trailed behind them, turning to give me an encouraging smile.

I turned towards Leah; she was still standing there, looking at me with curious and amused eyes. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Uh hi." I said, the greeting came out shy.

"Hi yourself" She smirked, giving me a crooked grin that made my heart skip a beat.

She studied me for a minute, looking me up and down. Finally she settled on the words she wanted to say.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" She asked hopefulness evident in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, giving her the biggest smile I think I had ever put on.

She gave me that heart stopping grin again and turned around, exiting out of the house, I followed her almost immediately. We walked along the trails that lead from Sam and Em's to the beach in silence. I couldn't stop looking at her, she was just so beautiful. She seemed to feel my eyes on her and she caught me staring. I blushed under her gaze, caught red handed.

We continued on in silence until we were far away enough from the house that no prying ears could hear us. Once we had made it far enough Leah turned to me.

"So, your Sam's niece?" She asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah." I said "His brother is my dad, Thomas Uley. He and my dad have the same father, Joshua, but different moms, so their half-brothers, but they are close." I finished.

"That's cool." She said, giving me a smile.

"So Seth's your brother right?" I asked.

She nodded "Yeah, my only sibling. We live with our mom, her names Sue, she's actually on the council."

"Really? That's pretty awesome." I said smiling. "What about your dad?" I asked. Her smile fell.

"He actually passed away about 6 months ago." She said, sadness emanating from her being.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"He had a heart attack." She answered "It happened the first time I phased, it's not normal for girls to phase, plus once I phased my brother followed almost immediately, it just was too much for his heart to handle." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

I reached out, grabbing her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Sweetie I'm sure it wasn't your fault of Seth's, you didn't cause it. Please don't beat yourself up over it." I pleaded, giving her a reassuring smile.

Our hands remained clasped together as we made our way down the beach. It felt just so right.

"Tell me about your family." She asked, asking for a subject change to which I happily obliged.

"Well my parents' names are Bryn Uley and Thomas Uley; I have a 5 year old sister named Madison. We live in forks because it's closer to where my mom works, my dad hates not living on the reservation, but he understands." I told her, smiling thinking about my parents.

"Where dose your mom work?" She asked, giving me a curious look.

"She's the museum curator at the historical museum."

"Oh? That's actually really cool." She said giving me a small smile.

"How old are you?" I asked abruptly, looking up at her again.

"19" She replied. "Why? How old are you?" She asked, giving me questioning look.

"I'm 17" I said "But I'm turning 18 in about a month." I added.

"Oh? When's your birthday?" She asked

"July 16th" I replied happily.

She just smiled at me and we continued on our walk. Finally I broke in with the elephant in the room, or rather the beach.

"So we're imprints hu?" I half asked, looking for any sign of distaste in her reply.

"Yeah I guess we are." She said smiling.

"So, well I mean it's abrupt to ask, but or you a lesbian?" I asked her, watching her reaction to the question.

"Yeah." She said in a sigh "How about you?"

"I'm a lesbian." I replied, giving a grin.

We spent the rest of our walk talking about everything and anything, our hopes and our dreams. I told her of how it was my dream to become a veterinarian, and she commented on how ironic that was. I found out her favorite band was Five Finger Death Punch, the same as mine. We actually had a lot in common, and we fell into easy conversation. After a while I notice the sun starting to go down and remembered I needed to head home. Leah offered to run home with me, and I happily accepted.

We swung back to Sam's house and told the guys I was heading home. I got a hug from Em and Sam, giving everyone else a smile.

Leah and I walked to the woods and began to undress, my back to hers. I caught a glimpse of her form out of the corner of my eye and was just astounded by how beautiful she was. I quickly undressed and Leah and I phased. I let the heat roll through me, landing on my paws with a muted thud.

I looked over at Leah and was memorized by her wolf. She was a light grey color that almost glowed in the fading dawn. She projected back at me a picture of what I looked like. I was a jet black color with lighter gray ears; my paws were all a white color as well. I looked beautiful.

We took off running together, letting our minds be quiet, only focusing on where we are going. Finally we made it back to the edge of the woods by my house. We phased back and redressed in silence. I turned around right as Leah pulled her shirt down.

"You're beautiful." I said, blurting out my thoughts to the world.

"Ha-ha thank you." She said with a genuine smile. "You are beautiful too." I blushed at that. I looked up at her, she had moved closer to me, now she was just about a foot away from me. I looked up at her, captured in her eyes yet again. Before I knew it she began to lean in, closing her eyes, I closed mine as well and stretched up to meet her lips.

Once our lips met it was like the fourth of July and New Year's all rolled into once. It was instant fireworks. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I reached up locking mine behind her head. We moved as one, our mouths in since. It was like noting I've ever experienced.

When she pulled away I let out a very animal whine, startling myself with the sound.

"You had better head inside." She said "Your mom will probably begin to worry."

"Yeah." I said, but my voice was huskier and softer.

"Do you want to come over for dinner at my place tomorrow?" Leah asked, giving me a hpeful smile.

"I would love too, is 6:00 good?" I asked questioningly.

"6:00 is perfect, I'll pick you up." She said smiling. "Bye Any."

She leaned down and gave me another small kiss on the lips and then when I opened my eyes she was gone. I made my way out of the forest, touching my lips, remembering how hers felt on mine. My only thought was of how much I want tomorrow to come.


End file.
